


I will follow you home (Although my lips are blue and I'm cold)

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunk confessions, First Kiss, First Time, Frotting, Kinktober, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 5: FrottingSo, instead of agreeing to Steve’s horror movie night proposal, Billy makes them go to that shit party, Tommy’s been talking about for weeks now. It’s as hideous as he would have expected. Booze barely helps.What also doesn’t help is watching Steve flirt. That stings more than it should, given that it’s not the first time, Billy witnesses it. Only now, when Steve puts an arm around a girl’s shoulder, smiles broadly and talks to her, there’s this feeling of want in his chest. More alcohol and a random chick grinding up against him to the obnoxious music don't cover the feeling of a hole in his chest. He feels pathetic, one hand curled tight around the neck of a bottle, the other feeling up the midsection of that chick. She's giggling, moving, rutting against him. It’s all for show, anyway. Make enough of an impression to keep the rumors at bay, then go home and hope the booze does something to make him forget his feelings.





	I will follow you home (Although my lips are blue and I'm cold)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late, I hope I'll manage to catch up soon.

In Hawkins, there wasn’t so much you could do on a Friday night. Sure, you could go on a date but that usually meant a bunch of planning. A party was the easier choice, the expected one, too. After all, Billy had to do something to keep that reputation up. Steve Harrington was not helping with that.

Ever since Billy had apologized for the plate and the punches, they’d grown strangely fond of each other. As in, they started to hang out casually. Met at the pool, family video. Watched movies together and talked for hours. It didn’t take a genius to see that Billy’s general motivation to set up dates or even get shitfaced had greatly decreased since that started. So, naturally, he feared rumors, feared the truth more. He hated the idea of the look in Steve’s eyes changing once he figured that Billy liked him. Liked him so much. 

So, instead of agreeing to Steve’s horror movie night proposal, Billy makes them go to that shit party, Tommy’s been talking about for weeks now. It’s as hideous as he would have expected. Booze barely helps.

What also doesn’t help is watching Steve flirt. That stings more than it should, given that it’s not the first time, Billy witnesses it. Only now, when Steve puts an arm around a girl’s shoulder, smiles broadly and talks to her, there’s this feeling of want in his chest. More alcohol and a random chick grinding up against him to the obnoxious music don't cover the feeling of a hole in his chest. He feels pathetic, one hand curled tight around the neck of a bottle, the other feeling up the midsection of that chick. She's giggling, moving, rutting against him. It’s all for show, anyway. Make enough of an impression to keep the rumors at bay, then go home and hope the booze does something to make him forget his feelings.

The attempt doesn’t last long because Steve is dancing too, now. Close to Billy. Two girls at his side, fighting for the attention he’s currently giving Billy. He walks close, leans in close. Billy immediately forgets about the girl in front of him, doesn’t notice when she huffs and finds someone else to rub up to.

“Party’s kinda lame,” Harrington says, almost shouting to get the message over the music. Billy can feel his breath against his ear, shivers, way too drunk for this shit.

“Yeah,” he agrees, nods to emphasize.

Steve smiles, gesticulates to the door. “Wanna head off? We can get into my father’s whiskey collection.”

“Fuck yeah.” Billy hopes, he doesn’t reek of desperation.

Steve drives, he's the sober one between them. The car-ride isn’t awkward but it’s quiet.

“Why didn’t ya take one of the girls home? Or upstairs at least?” Billy chuckles. “I mean, one was kinda pretty.”

“Dunno. Didn’t feel like it. Didn’t feel like going there in the first place.”

“Yeah, next time we stick to your idea.”

“Why didn’t you?”, Steve then asks.

“Hm?” Billy’s head lulls to the side to face him. It’s strange how he already feels so much better than minutes before, always does when Steve is there.

“Just sayin’. You probably would have gotten lucky. She was eating you up, man.” Billy bites out a small laugh. “She looks like… I don’t know. The type you can’t get rid of after. And I’m not out for playing boyfriend now if you know what I mean.”

“Sure,” Steve nods, straight expression. “Keeping it casual. I get it.”

He parks the car in front of his house.

“Now, booze?”

“You’re speaking my language, pretty boy,” Billy hums.

They end up by Steve’s pool, spreading out on deck chairs next to each other. Watching the small waves on the top of the water, the blueish light covering them.

“Could watch that movie tomorrow,” Steve suggests.

“You’re really into horror these days, aren’t you?”

“What can I say.” Steve smiles. “It’s fun though. It’s like… Robin always wants to see some artsy stuff, black and white. Or worse: French.”

“Or both,” Billy grins.

“It’s fun watching movies with you. You’ve got… like… good taste.”

Billy feels warm, hopes he’s not looking as flustered as he feels.

“Yeah, it really is fun,” Billy settles. “We should do that.”

“Also, go to fewer parties,” Steve adds with a grunt. “God, that sucked so bad.”

Billy laughs. “Come on. Gotta go to some. How else are we gonna get you laid, man? All you do is hang out with kids. And lesbians.”

“In which one of those categories do you fall?”, Steve asks, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Asking me for what team, I’m playing?”, Billy turns over to his side. “I mean…” His head feels too warm, too restless. “Pretty sure your favorite twelve-year-old still hates my guts and, at least, Robin shares my interest in teasing you.”

“That the only shared interest?”

Billy thinks. But that didn’t seem to be the best moment to admit to having watched more than one of Robin’s movie picks and generally enjoying it.

He’s probably waited too long with the answer because Harrington’s standing up now. Billy thinks, he’s going inside, leaving, so his chest gives a little kick. Aching.

But he doesn’t. Steve moves closer, looks a bit shaken. Paler than usual, even in this light. He’s avoiding Billy’s gaze, looking a bit spooked.

“You wanna go inside? Are you cold?”, Billy asks.

“No. Yes.” Steve hesitates. And then he’s climbing onto Billy’s chair. Climbing onto Billy. Straddling him, seeking out contact. “That okay?” His voice is a whisper.

Billy is too overwhelmed to reply immediately. His hands itch, he doesn’t know what to do about it. So, he nods, anything to keep Steve close.

Steve’s face softens up after that. But he still looks tense. Looks cold, too. It’s late, after all. Sun long gone. And the wind is kind of nasty after a while, even though Billy barely feels it right now. His eyes gaze over the goosebumps on Steve’s arms. The way his hair is standing out like he is some spooked cat. He has to find something to keep his mind distracted. All else would mean coming to terms with the fact that Steve Harrington came over to him to crawl into his lap. No one could be so lucky, right?

Billy balls his hands into fists a few times, hoping to shake his tension off. Then he brings them up, runs them over Steve’s arms, almost rubbing. “You’re cold”, he says, like an excuse.

As if prompted, a shiver goes through Steve’s body. He leans forward more, presses a hand on Billy’s chest to keep himself somewhat upright. “Mhmm,” he nods. “You’re so warm.”

Billy smiles at that. “I run hot.”

“I know.” Steve chuckles. He’s looking at Billy, stops avoiding his gaze now.

That’s when everything turns real. He’s sitting in Billy’s lap in the middle of the night and Billy is not nearly drunk enough to be imagining this, no matter how many vivid dreams of himself and Steve he’s had. He can feel the electricity in his air, feels his eyes captured by the other boy. He can’t look away.

Steve’s fingers leave Billy’s chest and slowly trail upwards. He touches Billy’s jaw, gently with a fingertip following the lines of it. Billy lets him, doesn’t move even when Steve cups his face, strokes over his cheek with a thumb. 

Billy closes his eyes, has to. He breathes in, mumbles: “What are you doing to me?”, almost like a prayer.

He can feel Steve’s weight shifting, blindly gets a hold on his thighs as if he could slip away if Billy didn’t hold onto him. Steve stops, startled. And then he’s leaning forward and Billy opens his eyes when he feels Steve’s breath ghost over his face.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Steve says and Billy thinks he must be joking. Why would he want that? Harrington could probably have had any girl at the party tonight. The ones with taste at least. And now he’s so close, Billy can smell his shampoo, his cologne, can smell what is undeniably Steve and the most intoxicating scent of them all.

He can’t risk this moment to pass, so Billy puts a hand on the nape of Steve’s neck and pulls him in.

It’s clumsy, most of all. Too much and not enough all at once. The alcohol is not helping either of their skills but once a moment or two pass and Billy lets out a small gasp against Steve’s lips, the other one eats it up and licks into his mouth. It’s perfect. It’s everything Billy’s ever wanted.

There is no space between them now, the deck chair grunting under their shared movement. Billy doesn’t mind. They could be lying anywhere right now. The ground. Dirt. It doesn't matter as long as Harrington keeps kissing him. keeps grinding his hips down so sweetly, too.

“Wanted to do that. So long, Billy,” Steve mumbles, breathless.

“Fuck. Yeah, me too.”

Steve lets out a little whine, sucks on Billy’s bottom lip, before he leans up a bit and looks right down at him. “But the party?” He shakes his head. “You wanted to go so badly.”

Billy’s still scared of revealing too much, of accidentally pushing Steve away but he can’t help it. “I didn’t wanna go. Not really. It’s that I…” He hesitates, eyes drifting to the side. “Fuck Steve, it’s… ever since we started hanging out, I’ve fallen so hard. For you. I’m just scared that everyone can see it. Hell, that you could see and hate me for it. Never wanna meet again.”

“I could never,” Steve shakes the head at the thought. “Never hate you. God. I thought I was the only one. Feeling like that. Stung like hell to see you touch that girl, dance with her.”

“Fuck, you… you had two chicks with you.”

“Wanted to give you a reason to look at me, too.”

Billy can’t help it, pulls Steve in again, too kiss him. “Never needed a reason for that.” Billy runs his fingers through Steve's hair. “I guess, we can skip the parties now, huh?”

Steve smirks, steals another kiss. “You know, most places have bathrooms you can lock. Bedrooms even.”

Billy lets out a soft groan, feels Steve rubbing up against him even more prominently now. “I love when you talk dirty like that.” Steve laughs and kisses Billy again. 

Billy’s fingers dig deeper into Steve’s skin now, holding onto him. More urgent now. 

Steve has both hands on Billy’s face, fingers in his hair, nails dragging over his scalp. Billy 

Billy can feel his breath quicken, now that Steve is downright rutting down on him, deliciously so. It makes Billy gasp, almost surprised. The shift is sudden but it feels natural. Billy’s never wanted him that badly.

Steve plants kisses over Billy’s jaw, small bites, catches his ear, too which causes Billy to shudder under him. 

For a moment, all Billy does is holding onto, pulling Steve closer and meeting the steady and heated moves of Steve’s hips against his. He chuckles when a sweet moan leaves Steve’s lips, tugs on Steve’s hair next to meet him for a kiss again. He’s desperate for it now, his head dizzy. With every time Steve ruts against him, the desperation grows and he’s getting harder and harder in his jeans. He can’t believe that he’s feeling Steve’s dick against his, separated only by a few layers of fabric. That they get to have this. Tonight.

Steve’s pace is steady. He doesn’t move in a rushed way but judging by him panting, forehead resting against Billy’s, he’s a goner, too, chasing after release.

Billy gets his hands upon Steve’s ass, adds to the friction by urging Steve down against him, making them both moan. 

“Fuck,” Steve curses. “Gonna make me come like this.”

“Both of us,” Billy nods, breathless. “Come on.”

Their kisses grow sloppier, more open-mouthed, more moans than actual kisses. It’s still the best Billy’s ever felt, so he takes it all in, rocks his hips up against Steve until he feels hot all over, until he is groaning out Steve’s name.

The cry on Steve’s lips follows promptly. He’s clutching at Billy’s shoulders, falling apart beautifully on top of him until Billy can feel the wetness on both of their pants, downright filthy. Steve collapses on him, whole body warm, content, slack in Billy’s lap.

“Holy shit,” Steve huffs.

“Yeah.”

Steve laughs a little on top of him, his eyes still shut. “You’re still down for the movie date tomorrow, are you?”

“You bet your ass, I am.” Billy grins and gets an arm around Steve, pulling him in tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> You can reach me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Song Title is from 'I wanna be your girlfriend' by girl in red.


End file.
